Zeitgeist
Zeitgeist, zamanın ruhu anlamına gelen bu terim ilk kez Hegel tarafından kullanılmıştır. * Zeitgeist Hareketi * Zeitgeist: The Movie, belgesel. * Zeitgeist: Addendum, belgesel. * Zeitgeist: Aktivist Rehberi, belgesel. * Zeitgeist: Geçiş Planı, belgesel. * Zamanın Ruhu (TV Programı) * Zeitgeist (Albüm), The Smashing Pumpkins müzik grubunun bir albümü. Zamanın Ruhu (Almanca orijinal: Zeitgeist) Aralık 2004-'Haziran 2007' yılları arasında TV 8 de yayınlanmış kültür ve trend programıdır. Yönetmenliğini ve sunuculuğunu Gülhan Şen yapmıştır. Zeitgeist zamanın ruhu demektir ve ilk kez Hegel'in eserlerinde yer almıştır. Videolar Bu videoları mutlaka izleyiniz: *http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=5012265771766715098# *http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=5958417702366025931# Görüşler * Ortak zaman ruhu * Bir levellers albümü * Zamanın ruhu. dönemin ortak gustosu ile alışkanlıklarını anlamaya yarayan kavram. *"Zamanin ruhu" anlaminda, uluslararasilasmis almanca terim. mevsimi geldiginde bir toplumda islemeye baslayan soyut dinamikler ya da toplumsal yasami yonlendiren iklim. kadim zamanlarda vakt-i merhun denirmis bizde. * Hegel'in meşhur ettiği sonraları kuhn ve popper okuyanların evet gerçekten de var böyle bir şey dedikleri ve anlamı zamanın ruhu olan almanca sözcük. Newton bütün bilgilerini bulduklarını 500'lü yıllarda anlatsaydı hiç bir şey olmazdı, o dönem kimse bunlarla ilgilenmiyordu. zaten tarihin kendisi de newton'a hazır değildi. tarih hazır olduğunda newton söyledikleriyle her şeyi değiştirdi. belki gerçekten 500'lerde newton'un söylediklerini söylemiş birisi vardı: nietzsche gibi... tarih hala ona hazırlanamadı. da:Zeitgeist de:Zeitgeist (Begriffsklärung) en:Zeitgeist (disambiguation) es:Zeitgeist (desambiguación) fi:Zeitgeist (täsmennyssivu) fr:Zeitgeist (homonymie) he:צייטגייסט (פירושונים) it:Zeitgeist ja:ツァイトガイスト nl:Zeitgeist pl:Duch dziejów pt:Zeitgeist (desambiguação) ru:Zeitgeist (значения) sk:Zeitgeist sv:Zeitgeist * Geleneklerden kopmak, cagin ruhunu yansitmak meselesi itibariyle modernizm konusunun icinde bolca yer alan kelime. WP Zeitgeist ( ) is "the spirit of the times" or "the spirit of the age." Zeitgeist is the general cultural, intellectual, ethical, spiritual, and/or political climate within a nation or even specific groups, along with the general ambience, morals, sociocultural direction or mood of an era (similar to the English word mainstream or trend). The term zeitgeist is from German Zeit- 'time' (cognate with English tide and "time") and Geist- 'spirit' (cognate with English ghost). Origins The concept of Zeitgeist goes back to Johann Gottfried Herder and other German Romanticists such as Cornelius Jagdmann, but is best known in relation to Hegel's philosophy of history. In 1769 Herder wrote a critique of the work Genius seculi by the philologist Christian Adolph Klotz and introduced the word Zeitgeist into German as a translation of genius seculi (Latin: genius - "guardian spirit" and saeculi - "of the century"). The German Romanticists habitually attempted to reduce the past to essences and treated the Zeitgeist as a historical character in its own right, rather than a generalized description for an era. Usage in modern English Richard Dawkins used the term to refer to the "moral Zeitgeist" in his book The God Delusion. ; See also * Collective consciousness * Meme * Noosphere * Social identity * The Zeitgeist Movement * Vox populi References External links * Christian Adolph Klotz * Christian Adolf Klotz in: Meyers Konversations-Lexikon, 4. Aufl., 1888, Vol. 9, Page 859 * Zeitgeist, History of Ideas WP/Anlam ayırım Zeitgeist is a German expression meaning "the spirit of the age". Zeitgeist may also refer to: *Google Zeitgeist, a Google report of the fastest changing and most popular online searches. *Moral Zeitgeist, Richard Dawkins' description of the evolution of morality *The Zeitgeist Movement In computing: *Zeitgeist (file manager), non-hierarchical file manager in GNOME 3.0 *Zeitgeist (framework), an event logger similar to Lifestream In film: *Zeitgeist (film company), a Danish independent film company *Zeitgeist Films, an American independent film company *''Zeitgeist, the Movie, a 2007 documentary film directed by Peter Joseph In '''music': *Zeitgeist (band), a new music ensemble from St. Paul, Minnesota *Zeitgeist, the original name of the Austin, Texas band later known as The Reivers *''Zeitgeist'' (The Smashing Pumpkins album), a 2007 album by Smashing Pumpkins *''Zeitgeist'' (The Levellers album), a 1995 album by The Levellers *''Zeitgeist'' compilations, a three volume compilation released by IF? Records of Melbourne, Australia *''Zeitgeist EP, a 2002 album by Frogcircus Other '''media': *Zeitgeist, a satirical video blog on msnbc.com, hosted by Willie Geist. *Zeitgeist (comics), a Marvel comic book superhero *''Zeitgeist'' (novel), a novel by Bruce Sterling *Zeitgeist, a game for the Playstation One, released in the UK and US as Jupiter Strike See also *Wikipedia:Zeitgeist, a historical Wikipedia report of the most popular Wikipedia queries and articles * Wikimedia Stats ZeitGeist, a list of articles with the most contributors per month da:Zeitgeist de:Zeitgeist (Begriffsklärung) es:Zeitgeist (desambiguación) fr:Zeitgeist (homonymie) it:Zeitgeist he:צייטגייסט (פירושונים) nl:Zeitgeist ja:ツァイトガイスト pl:Duch dziejów pt:Zeitgeist (desambiguação) ru:Zeitgeist (значения) sk:Zeitgeist fi:Zeitgeist (täsmennyssivu) sv:Zeitgeist tr:Zeitgeist English Pronunciation * * Noun # ---- German Etymology Pronunciation * Noun # Spirit of the age; zeitgeist Declension Translations *Tr:Zamanın ruhu de:Zeitgeist et:Zeitgeist fr:Zeitgeist id:Zeitgeist it:Zeitgeist pl:Zeitgeist ru:Zeitgeist tr:Zeitgeist zh:Zeitgeist Category:Collective intelligence Category:Crowd psychology Category:German loanwords Category:Group processes Category:Philosophy of history Category:Philosophical concepts Category:Public opinion Category:English words with optional capitalisation